Cher inconnu
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: ONESHOT Je ne te connais pas, tu n'es rien pour moi. Entre fatalité et regrets, Draco doit apprendre à souffrir en silence... Slash Oui, Rating K, vous ne revez pas... Amazing isn't it?


**Cher inconnu…**

Bon, me revoilà avec un autre petit one-shot sans prétention. C'est pas joyeux, mais c'est pas une deathfic déjà ! Celle-là est plutôt ANGST power… C'est une peu du même style que **Let you go, **sans morts. Je sais, je suis chiante avec la torture morale des persos, mais c'est vraiment, à mon avis, le genre où je suis la plus douée, sans prétention…

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, il n'y que l'idée et le prêtre qui m'appartiennent…

Inspiration : Je crois que j'ai lu une fic du même style sur le seigneur des anneaux, mais je crois que c'est quand même assez différent

Fond sonore : Sad day de Kyo. Je l'ai écouté en boucle durant toute la durée de l'écriture de ce one-shot… Je dois en être à ma 53ème écoute…

Bon ben… Bonne lecture quand même, à ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire ! lol !

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je ne te connais pas, tu n'es rien pour moi.

Mais si c'est vrai, pourquoi suis-je ici, dans cette Eglise, à te regarder vivre, encore une fois ?

La punition pour mes pêchés sans doute. Les Moldus disent que les prières aident à réparer les cœurs…

Ils ont vraiment de drôles d'idées ceux-là…

Tout ce que je sens moi, c'est les larmes qui menacent de couler de mes yeux. Voir cet homme sur sa croix me fait me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà. Son regard m'accuse de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

Peut-être d'être assis que ce banc justement, plus hypocrite que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'ai pas ma place au milieu de tous ces visages souriants. Je n'aurais pas du recevoir cette invitation à partager ton bonheur. Je me fous de ton bonheur, garde-le, je n'en veux pas !

Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de m'attirer dans ta vie de cette manière ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, tu ne me connais pas !

Je ne plaisante pas, quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, il y a une semaine, j'ai vraiment cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pourtant, j'ai eu beau la lire et la relire des dizaines de fois, elle disait toujours la même chose :

_Malefoy,_

Ne demande pas d'explications, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il me prend de te demander une chose pareille.

_Je suppose que tu es au courant, comme chaque personne sorcière de cette foutue planète, que le grand, le magnifique, le somptueux, l'invincible Harry Potter (moi) est (enfin suis) actuellement fiancé à Virginia Weasley, ma petite Ginny. Notre mariage aura lieu jeudi prochain._

Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Pour une raison bien simple, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine de cramer tes beaux yeux sur la phrase précédente, tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes, tu as très bien compris.

Pourquoi pas Ron ? Parce c'est lui qui est chargé de conduire Ginny à l'autel et qu'il est déjà bien trop stressé pour remplir une deuxième fonction.

Pourquoi un des nombreux autres amis du Survivant ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est juste que je préfèrerais que ce soit toi. Oui toi, mon ex-pire ennemi, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne derrière toi.

Je suis sûr que tu refuseras, mais tant pis, je voulais tout de même essayer. J'essaie en tous cas de garder un minuscule espoir que tu dises oui.

Cordialement,

Le balafré.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, j'ai accepté. Je lui ai dit oui.

Simplement, ce n'est pas la question à laquelle j'aurais voulu répondre.

Pendant toutes ces années Potter, nous nous sommes tournés autour. Je prétendais tout savoir de toi et tu prétendais tout savoir de moi. Je te faisais mal pour pouvoir prétendre à une place dans ton esprit, pas celle que je voulais, mais une place quand même.

Je me suis moqué de Crivey Potter, mais moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux d'une image. De ton image. Niant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière, pour ne pas perdre la dernière parcelle de sentiment qui restait en moi.

J'étais comme tout le monde moi Potter, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire, en qui avoir confiance. Tu étais l'idole idéale Potter, c'est pour cela que j'ai été si dur avec toi. Je me mentais à moi-même en rejetant l'humain derrière le héros.

Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je suis désolé parce que je ne te dirai jamais que je suis désolé et je suis désolé de penser à toi, à nous, en ces termes alors qu'aujourd'hui tu t'apprêtes à commencer une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle tu m'as «cordialement» convié pour une raison qui me dépasse.

Et qui te dépasse toi aussi apparemment.

Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu t'es comporté avec moi hier, lors de ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Tu n'as pas daigné m'adresser la parole de toute la soirée, alors que même Weasley a fait un effort, en m'entretenant des résultats de la dernière saison de Quidditch. Il a réussi à me faire rire, deux fois ! Et, à ces deux reprises, j'ai senti ton regard se poser sur moi. Et quand je me retournai, c'était pour voir sur ton visage un étrange mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu agissais de cette façon, ni pourquoi cela me faisait si mal lorsque ensuite tu détournais les yeux pour les poser sur une photo de Ginny et toi, posée sur la table basse du salon. Je te voyais serrer les poings puis secouer la tête, comme pour te débarrasser d'un encombrant souvenir, ou d'une mauvaise pensée. Quand tu te tournais de nouveau dans ma direction, tu semblais être en colère, une colère dirigée contre moi. Je ne disais rien, j'avais déjà tant vu cette colère dans tes yeux quand nous étions encore au collège que je n'y faisait même plus attention. Et Weasley remarquait alors que je ne l'écoutais plus et me reprochait gentiment mon absence, et moi, je lui souriais aimablement en retour.

J'ai couché avec Weasley hier soir. Et tu le sais, vu le regard de pure haine que tu m'a lancé ce matin quand tu es passé à côté de moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te gêne tant. Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

Je me rends compte que le marié est déjà là, en train d'attendre devant l'autel. Je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de venir te rejoindre.

La musique tant attendue résonne. Tout le monde se lève. Et moi j'observe les petites filles toutes d'or vêtues qui parsèment de fleurs l'allée centrale. Elle sont drôlement mignonnes. J'aimerais avoir un jour des enfants qui leur ressemblent. Un beau rêve, sans doute.

Elle arrive, magnifique. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu l'as choisie elle et pas une autre. Elle a tout ce qu'un homme normal pourrait désirer.

J'ignorais que tu étais un homme comme les autres…

Tu vois, je ne te connais pas.

Elle s'arrête en face de toi. Tu gardes une expression indéfinissable, mais je vois malgré tout ta bouche essayer de se tordre en un pauvre sourire. Tu échoues, mais ta dulcinée ne remarque rien. Tu soulèves son voile. Elle se tient dos à moi, mais je peux deviner à quel point elle est belle.

Je triture les alliances dans la poche gauche de mon smoking. Pourquoi tu as voulu faire une cérémonie Moldue Potter ? Je croyais que tu aimais le monde des sorciers Potter. Je croyais que tu préférais mon monde à moi.

Tu vois, je ne te connais pas.

Le pri… prê… prêtre… Oui c'est ça, prêtre… qui est à vos côtés commence à déblatérer des paroles qui sont pour moi vides de sens. Je pense que c'est la même chose pour la Weasley-presque-Potter, mais elle fait ça pour te faire plaisir, tu devrais être fier… Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air d'un homme qu'on mène droit à l'échafaud ? Dis-moi Potter… Dis-moi pourquoi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu trembles. D'excitation ? De peur ? De larmes retenues ?

Dans ce cas, bienvenue au club Potter, moi aussi je pleure à l'intérieur.

Dis-moi pourquoi Potter.

- Virginia Eleonora Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mr Harry Potter ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Draco Lucius Malfoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mr Harry Potter ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui.

Oui.

Non. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne m'appartiens pas.

Moi je t'appartiens corps et âme Potter, mais tu n'as pas été capable de t'en rendre compte, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'avouer à toi, et encore moins à moi-même. C'est un peu tard non ? Dommage…

- Harry Potter…

Non… 

- …acceptez-vous…

Non… 

- …de prendre pour épouse Mlle Virginia Eleonora Weasley ici présente…

Non… 

- …de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la joie comme dans la douleur…

Non… 

- …dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté…

Non… 

- … jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Jusqu'à ce que ma mort nous sépare Potter…

- Oui.

Non ! 

Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus mal Potter, c'est de ne pas pouvoir hurler ce non qui me déchire les lèvres.

- Si quelqu'un a une raison valable de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant…

Je dois taire mon cri de douleur à jamais.

Ne me fixe pas comme ça Potter, c'est toi qui a voulu être à cette place. Peu importe ce que tu as voulu oublier. Peu importe que maintenant tu regrettes. Tu n'as pas le droit d'effacer le sourire sur le visage de tous ces gens.

Je sais ce que tu te dis Potter. Moi, tout le monde me déteste alors qui se préoccupera que je gâche une vie de plus ? Tu as sans doute raison Potter, mais pardon, je ne peux pas le faire.

N'oublie pas Potter que c'est pour toi que je me sacrifie. En me taisant, à défaut de gâcher sa vie, je gâche la mienne. Mais tu seras plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi. Peut-être que tu m'aimes, je ne sais pas, mais désormais, c'est elle que tu devras aimer…

- Les alliances ?

J'acquiesce lentement. Je fouille fébrilement dans ma poche et en ressors les précieux anneaux. Précieux mais simples, comme tu l'as toujours été.

Peut-être que je te connais un peu finalement.

Je les tends au prêtre, qui les donne aux deux mariés. Elle te prend vivement la main et l'enfile rapidement. Tu trembles encore plus que tout à l'heure Potter. Tu réalises, c'est ça ? Maintenant que tu sens l'or froid autour de ton doigt, tu réalises l'étendue de ton erreur. Cet or vient de geler ton cœur. Pour un peu je rirais de ton désarroi, je rirais si le mien n'était pas lui-même emprisonné par les glaces.

En fin de compte on est pareil tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Tu as fini par te décider. Elle a enfin sa bague, celle dont elle rêve depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vu. Je t'ai rencontré avant elle, mais moi je ne sais que je t'… Non, ça ne peut pas compter…

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ca y est, la sentence est tombée. Tout le monde dans la salle pousse des cris de joie alors que tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout le monde sauf moi. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi j'ai l'air, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les larmes qui me brûlent la gorge ne coulent pas en ce moment sur mes joues.

Tu me regardes encore. Arrête, je t'en prie, c'est déjà bien assez dur…

Tu la lâches et tu t'approches. Non Potter… Ne me prends pas dans tes bras, retourne dans les siens…

- Je t'aime Draco…

Pas ça…

- Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi…

Tais-toi…

- Je n'aimerai jamais que toi…

Ferme-la…

- Pardonne-moi.

Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste Potter, je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Va-t-en s'il te plaît…

Elle attrape ta main et t'entraîne au-dehors, où je sais que vous attend une voiture du ministère, qui vous emmènera au centre de transplanage et que de là, vous pourrez partir en lune de miel. Je vous suis à distance. Le ciel est bleu, c'est une belle journée.

Au moment de rentrer dans le véhicule, elle semble soudain se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourne. Elle lance dans les airs le bouquet de fleur qu'elle tenait.

Il m'est tombé sur la tête, et je l'ai ramassé.

J'ai entendu une horde de Moldus, venus assister à l'événement par curiosité, s'écrier :

- Il a attrapé le bouquet, il se mariera dans l'année !

C'est cruel, trop cruel.

Votre voiture vient de disparaître au coin de la rue. Les invités commencent à partir. Mais moi je ne peux pas bouger.

Cher inconnu, dis-moi comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Mon amour, dis-moi comment je vais faire pour t'oublier…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Encore une fois, je me fais pleurer toute seule, c'est désespérant… Je préviens, il n'y auras pas de suite, c'est bien fini là… Désolée… Je m'en veux à moi-même de leur faire subir ça…

Vous avez bien entendu le droit de mettre une petite review. Theory attend les menaces de mort et se cache derrière une table pour se protéger d'éventuels projectiles

Vous pouvez aussi me dire si vous avez aimé… Theory se prend une tomate en pleine poire Bon d'accord je me tais…


End file.
